moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gladiador
thumb|256px Gladiator es una película épica del género péplum estrenada en el año 2000. Dirigida por Ridley Scott, sus papeles principales son interpretados por Russell Crowe, Joaquin Phoenix, Connie Nielsen, Ralf Möller, Oliver Reed, Djimon Hounsou, Derek Jacobi, John Shrapnel y Richard Harris. Crowe es un leal general del ejército de la Antigua Roma, Máximo Décimo Meridio, que es traicionado por Cómodo, el ambicioso hijo del emperador, que ha asesinado a su padre y se ha hecho con el trono. Forzado a convertirse en esclavo, Máximo triunfa como gladiador mientras anhela vengar la muerte de su familia y su emperador. Estrenada el 5 de mayo de 2000, Gladiator fue un éxito tanto de crítica como de público y contribuyó al resurgir breve del cine épico histórico. La película recibió numerosas nominaciones y premios, incluidos cinco Óscar en la 73 edición de los galardones de la Academia estadounidense entre los que estuvo el de mejor película y mejor actor para Crowe. Argumento En el año 180 d. C. el general Máximo Décimo Meridio lidera al ejército romano hacia una importante victoria sobre las tribus germánicas cerca de Vindobona, poniendo fin a una larga guerra en el limes del imperio romano. Se gana así la estima del anciano y enfermo emperador Marco Aurelio, quien a pesar de tener un hijo, Cómodo, decide que a su muerte sea el general el que ostente el poder temporal hasta que el senado de Roma asuma finalmente el gobierno del imperio. Cuando su padre le informa de su decisión, Cómodo asesina a su progenitor en un ataque de rabia y se hace con el poder. Cómodo intenta ganarse la lealtad de Máximo, pero el militar se percata de lo que ha sucedido. En ese momento el general es traicionado por su amigo, Quinto, que a su pesar instruye a los pretorianos para que lo ejecuten a él y a su familia en Hispania. Máximo consigue deshacerse de sus verdugos y emprende el retorno a su hogar a toda velocidad, pero no llega a tiempo de salvar a su mujer y a su hijo. Después de enterrarlos, Máximo queda inconsciente por el cansancio y el dolor de la pérdida, momento en que cae en manos de esclavistas que lo trasladan a Zucchabar, en el norte de África. Allí es comprado por Próximo y obligado a luchar como gladiador en la arena. Conoce y entabla amistad con Juba y Hagen, el primero de los cuales le pide que tenga fe y no desespere, que finalmente se reunirá con su familia en la otra vida. Mientras tanto, en Roma, Cómodo es coronado emperador y ordena que se inicien varios meses de juegos y luchas de gladiadores. En África, Máximo demuestra ser un feroz gladiador, diestro en el combate y líder nato. Finalmente acaba siendo llevado a luchar en el imponente Coliseo de Roma, donde los hombres de Próximo son contratados para combatir en una recreación de la batalla de Zama. Ocultando su rostro con un yelmo, Máximo lidera a sus compañeros de combate y consigue una inesperada victoria con la que se ganan a un público que suplica por sus vidas. Impresionado, Cómodo desciende a la arena para conocer a los luchadores y ordena al gladiador jefe que revele su identidad. Éste se vuelve, descubriendo su rostro, y le dice: «Me llamo Máximo Décimo Meridio, comandante de los Ejércitos del Norte, general de las Legiones Fénix, leal servidor del verdadero emperador Marco Aurelio, padre de un hijo asesinado, marido de una mujer asesinada, y alcanzaré mi venganza en esta vida o en la otra». Más tarde, Máximo, adorado por el público, combate contra el invicto gladiador Tigris de la Galia, al que logra vencer pero respeta la vida, en contra del deseo de Cómodo. El populacho lo bautiza por ello «Máximo el compasivo», su popularidad se dispara y Cómodo ve así frustrados sus intentos de matar al antiguo general, pues su muerte le haría perder el favor del pueblo romano. Tras este combate el antiguo criado de Máximo, Cicerón, se pone en contacto con él y le dice que su ejército todavía le es fiel. Entonces Máximo comienza a conspirar contra Cómodo junto a la hermana de éste, Lucila, que siempre ha estado enamorada de él, y el senador Graco, con la finalidad última de reunirse con su ejército y completar su venganza derrocando y matando al emperador. Sin embargo, Cómodo sospecha de la traición que está urdiendo contra él su propia hermana y la amenaza con matar a su hijo si no le revela toda la conspiración. Durante el intento de huida de Máximo, la guardia pretoriana de Cómodo ataca la escuela de gladiadores, matando a Hagen y a Próximo. Juba y los supervivientes son encarcelados, mientras que Máximo logra llegar a las murallas de la ciudad a través de túneles. Allí descubre que ha caído en una trampa: Cicerón es asesinado y él capturado. Desesperado por acabar con Máximo y demostrar su grandeza, Cómodo prepara un combate en el Coliseo contra el popular gladiador. Antes de empezar el combate, y sabiendo de su superioridad en el cuerpo a cuerpo, el emperador apuñala en la espalda a Máximo. A pesar de estar malherido, durante el combate Máximo logra desarmar al emperador, quien pide desesperado una espada a Quinto, jefe de su guardia. Éste se niega a entregársela y ordena a sus hombres que hagan lo mismo. Cómodo saca en ese momento un estilete que tenía oculto bajo la armadura, pero Máximo, en un último esfuerzo, le sujeta el brazo, se lo clava al emperador en la garganta y acaba con su vida. El moribundo Máximo, desangrado por la puñalada que le propinó Cómodo, tiene una visión de su familia en la otra vida. Quinto pronuncia su nombre, y en ese momento Máximo pide como último deseo que liberen a sus hombres y que el senador Graco sea restablecido, después recuerda las palabras de Marco Aurelio sobre la grandeza de Roma. Entonces se desploma en la arena y Lucila corre a su lado. En su última visión antes de morir, se reúne con su familia. Lucila honra su memoria con unas palabras y pide que porten su cuerpo a hombros, que es sacado de la arena por Graco y sus compañeros gladiadores. Al anochecer, Juba entierra en la arena del Coliseo las dos pequeñas figuras con las que Máximo rezaba a su mujer y su hijo y susurra: «Ahora somos libres. Volveremos a vernos. Pero aún no... aún no». Reparto *Russell Crowe como Máximo Décimo Meridio. Un honrado general hispanorromano que lidera a las legiones en Germania. Su familia es asesinada y él forzado a convertirse en esclavo, por lo que buscará vengarse de Cómodo. Gozaba del favor del emperador Marco Aurelio y del amor de su hija, Lucila. Es originario de Trujillo, localidad de la actual provincia española de Cáceres (aunque en el doblaje castellano su lugar de origen es Emérita Augusta, capital de la Lusitania). Máximo es un personaje ficticio inspirado en varios personajes históricos como el general Marco Nonio Macrino, el luchador Narciso, el gladiador Espartaco, Cincinato y Máximo de Hispania. *Joaquin Phoenix como Cómodo. El maquiavélico hijo de Marco Aurelio, que enloquece y asesina a su padre cuando éste le dice que no será él, sino Máximo, su heredero en el poder. *Connie Nielsen como Lucila. Hija de Marco Aurelio, enamorada de Máximo. Recientemente enviudada y con un hijo, rechaza las insinuaciones incestuosas de su hermano Cómodo mientras intenta proteger a su hijo Lucio Vero. *Djimon Hounsou como Juba. Gladiador de Numidia que fue sacado de su hogar por esclavistas. Es el mejor amigo de Máximo y sueña con regresar junto a su familia. *Oliver Reed como Próximo. Un viejo y rudo entrenador de gladiadores que compra a Máximo en el norte de África. Fue gladiador de joven y Marco Aurelio le concedió la libertad. Apoya a Máximo, a quien regala su mejor armadura, y lo asesora para que consiga su libertad. Reed falleció durante el rodaje. *Derek Jacobi como el senador Graco. Opuesto a Cómodo, se aliará con Máximo en su contra. *Ralf Möller como Hagen. Gladiador germánico, el mejor luchador de Próximo. Se hará amigo de Máximo y morirá defendiéndolo. *Spencer Treat Clark como Lucio Vero. Hijo de Lucila y nieto de Marco Aurelio. *Richard Harris como Marco Aurelio. El anciano emperador romano, quiere a Máximo como un hijo y le pide que vuelva a convertir a Roma en una república. Es asesinado por su hijo Cómodo. *Tommy Flanagan como Cicerón. Fiel sirviente de Máximo, al que intenta ayudar en su huida. *Tomas Arana como Quinto. General romano que traiciona a Máximo. Se convierte en jefe de la guardia pretoriana de Cómodo, pero no le presta ayuda en su combate final contra Máximo. *John Shrapnel como Gaio. Otro senador, cercano a Graco. *David Schofield como el senador Falco. Enemigo de Graco, ayuda a Cómodo a consolidar su poder. *Sven-Ole Thorsen como Tigris de la Galia. Gladiador invicto que combate contra Máximo. *David Hemmings como Casio. Organizador de las luchas de gladiadores en el Coliseo. *Giannina Facio como esposa de Máximo y Giorgio Cantarini como su hijo. Producción Guion Gladiator se basó en una historia original de David Franzoni, autor del primer borrador. Franzoni llegó a un acuerdo con DreamWorks para escribir y coproducir tres películas gracias a la solidez de su anterior trabajo, el guion de la película Amistad de Steven Spielberg, un filme que le dio gran reputación a DreamWorks. Franzoni no era un erudito en el mundo de la antigüedad clásica, por lo que se inspiró en la novela de 1958 de Daniel P. Mannix, Those About to Die, y decidió basar su historia en Cómodo tras leer la Historia Augusta, que recopila biografías de emperadores romanos. En el primer borrador de Franzoni, fechado el 4 de abril de 1998, el protagonista se llamaba Narciso, un gladiador de la antigua Roma que, según las fuentes de Herodiano y Dion Casio, estranguló a Cómodo hasta matarlo. thumb|''Pollice Verso'', cuadro de [[Jean-Léon Gérôme que sirvió de inspiración para el diseño visual de la película.]] Los productores Walter F. Parkes y Douglas Wick se pusieron en contacto con Ridley Scott. Le mostraron el cuadro Pollice Verso, pintado por el artista francés Jean-Léon Gérôme en 1872. Al director británico comenzó a seducirle la idea de recrear en la gran pantalla el mundo de la Antigua Roma, pero pensó que los diálogos del guion de Franzoni necesitaban retoques y le encargó a John Logan que lo modificara hasta que fuera más de su agrado. Logan rescribió gran parte del primer acto y tomó la decisión de matar a la familia de Máximo para incrementar la motivación del protagonista. Dos semanas antes de iniciar la filmación, los actores se quejaron del guion. Por ello, se llamó a William Nicholson a los estudios Shepperton para que otorgara al protagonista un carácter más sensible modificando la relación con su amigo Juba y desarrolló la conexión emocional del protagonista con el más allá, pues dijo que «no quería ver solo una película sobre un hombre que quería matar a alguien». Se pidió a David Franzoni que revisara las aportaciones de Logan y Nicholson, y en este proceso impuso su papel de productor: Nicholson empezó a volver al guion original de Franzoni y a leer ciertas escenas. Franzoni ayudó a relaborar creativamente el libreto y en su rol de productor defendió su primer borrador y lo acertado de su visión original. Franzoni acabaría ganando el Óscar de la Academia a mejor película junto con Douglas Wick y Branko Lustig. El guion fue rescrito más veces según las sugerencias y peticiones de Russell Crowe, que cuestionó todos los aspectos del libreto y se marchó del set de rodaje al no obtener respuestas. Según un ejecutivo de DreamWorks, «Crowe intentó rescribir todo el guion sobre la marcha. ¿Conoce la frase del tráiler, ‘alcanzaré mi venganza en esta vida o en la otra’? Pues al principio se negó rotundamente a pronunciarla». Nicholson, el tercer y último guionista, afirmó que Crowe le dijo: «Tus frases son basura, pero yo soy el mejor actor del mundo y puedo hacer que incluso la basura suene bien». Preproducción Durante la preparación de la película Scott empleó varios meses desarrollando los storyboard de la trama. Los miembros del equipo pasaron seis semanas buscando localizaciones dentro de lo que fueron territorios del Imperio Romano, entre ellos Italia, Francia, el norte de África e Inglaterra. Todo el atrezo, decorados e indumentaria de la película fueron elaborados por el equipo de la película porque hubiera sido muy caro comprarlos y por la escasez de los mismos. La empresa Armordillo Ltd. de Rod Vass creó 100 armaduras y 550 trajes de poliuretano, para cuya construcción desarrolló esta compañía el exclusivo sistema de poliuretano proyectado que se empleaba por vez primera en esta producción y que permitió crear 27.500 piezas de armadura en sólo tres meses. Filmación thumb|upright|[[Ridley Scott, director de Gladiator.]] La película se rodó en tres escenarios principales entre enero y mayo de 1999. La batalla inicial en el bosque de Germania se filmó durante tres semanas en el bosque Bourne, cerca de Farnham, en el condado inglés de Surrey. Cuando Ridley Scott tuvo noticia de que la Forestry Commission, el organismo encargado de gestionar los bosques británicos, tenía planes para talar el bosque, los convenció para que permitieran filmar la escena allí y quemar el bosque en el proceso. Scott y el director de fotografía John Mathieson utilizaron varias cámaras que filmaban a distintas velocidades de fotogramas, de manera similar a la técnica utilizada en las secuencias de batallas de la película Saving Private Ryan (1998). El equipo después se trasladó a Uarzazate, Marruecos, donde durante tres semanas filmaron al pie de la cordillera del Atlas las escenas de los esclavos, el viaje por el desierto y la escuela de gladiadores de Próximo. El anfiteatro en el que Máximo libra sus primeros combates fue levantado con materiales y técnicas locales que sirvieron para crear 30.000 ladrillos de adobe. Finalmente, las escenas de la antigua Roma se rodaron durante 19 semanas en Fort Ricasoli, Malta. En Malta se construyó una réplica de un tercio del Coliseo de Roma, de casi 16 metros de altura y hecha en su mayoría de yeso y contrachapado. Esta réplica tardó varios meses en levantarse y costó alrededor de un millón de dólares.Winkler, p.130 Los otros dos tercios de altura del enorme anfiteatro se añadieron digitalmente con la ayuda de pantallas azules. En el otro extremo del complejo se almacenaban una rica variedad de atrezo de calles, columnatas, puertas, estatuas y plazas para completar el resto de decorados necesarios para la filmación. Las necesidades de este complejo eran cubiertas por un campamento de tiendas de campaña en que se hallaban los camerinos, almacenes, armeros y otros servicios. Exactitud histórica La película se basa muy libremente en hechos históricos. Ridley Scott pretendía retratar la Roma Antigua con más precisión que en ninguna película anterior y para ello contrató a varios historiadores y asesores. A pesar de ello, el filme dejó de lado de forma totalmente deliberada algunos acontecimientos históricos en favor de su trama, algunos para mantener la continuidad, otros por razones prácticas o de seguridad. Debido a que las anteriores películas de Hollywood sobre Roma habían influido en la percepción que la gente tenía de esta cultura de la antigüedad, algunos hechos históricos verídicos eran, en opinión de Scott, «demasiado increíbles» para ser incluidos. Al menos uno de los asesores históricos del filme renunció a su labor en vista de los cambios que se iban a hacer y otro pidió no ser mencionado en los créditos (en los comentarios del director éste dice que el experto preguntaba constantemente: «¿Dónde está la prueba de que ciertas cosas fueron exactamente como ellos dicen?»). El historiador Allen Ward, de la universidad de Connecticut, cree que la exactitud histórica no habría restado interés o emoción a Gladiator y afirmó: «los creadores necesitan tomarse algunas licencias poéticas, pero ello no debería ser un bufet libre para despreciar de manera tan clara los hechos en la ficción histórica». El auténtico emperador Marco Aurelio murió de peste en Vindobona y no asesinado por su hijo Cómodo. El personaje de Máximo es ficticio, aunque algunos de sus caracteres y hechos se asemejan a los de personajes reales como Narciso (el auténtico asesino de Cómodo), Espartaco (que lideró una famosa revuelta de esclavos), Cincinato (un granjero que acabó siendo dictador, salvó a Roma de la invasión y luego renunció a un cargo de duraba seis meses cuando sólo llevaba quince días en él)Livy. Cincinnatus Leaves His Plow. Taken from The Western World ISBN 0-536-99373-4 y Marco Nonio Macrino (un leal general, cónsul en el 154 d. C. y amigo de Marco Aurelio). Cómodo llegó a combatir como gladiador en el Coliseo, un espectáculo que le encantaba, pero acabó sus días estrangulado en la bañera por el luchador Narciso, no en la arena de combate. Además, gobernó durante bastantes años, no el corto período de tiempo que se muestra en la película. El nombre Máximo Décimo Meridio no es correcto de acuerdo a las convenciones de nombres romanos. Lo correcto sería usar Décimo Meridio Máximo, pues Máximo es el cognomen y Décimo el praenomen. Influencias En la trama de Gladiator influyeron dos películas de Hollywood de los años 1960 del género péplum: La caída del Imperio Romano y ''Espartaco''. De la primera toma algunos puntos clave de su argumento, como la historia de Livio, quien, al igual que Máximo en Gladiator, se pretende que sea sucesor de Marco Aurelio. Livio está enamorado de Lucila y quiere casarse con ella, mientras que en Gladiator Máximo ya está felizmente casado aunque tiempo atrás estuvo enamorado de la hija del emperador. En ambos filmes Marco Aurelio es asesinado: en La caída el imperio romano es un grupo de conspiradores ajenos a Cómodo el que lo envenena, en Gladiator es el propio Cómodo quien lo asfixia. En la película de los años 1960 Cómodo trata de atraer a Livio hacia su visión del imperio en contraste con la de su padre, en la película de Ridley Scott, cuando Cómodo fracasa en su intento de ganarse a Máximo, ordena la ejecución de su familia y falla en asesinar al general. En ambas películas los respectivos protagonistas, Livio y Máximo, matan a Cómodo en combate individual, el primero para salvar a Lucila y el segundo para vengar la muerte de su familia, pero los dos también lo hacen pensando en el bien y la grandeza de Roma. Scott reconoció que Espartaco y ''Ben-Hur'' influyeron en su película: «Estas películas eran parte de mi juventud. Pero en los albores del nuevo milenio pensé que era el momento ideal de revisitar el que pudo ser el momento más importante de los dos últimos milenios (si no de toda la Historia), la cúspide y el principio del fin del mayor poder militar y político que el mundo había conocido». Espartaco presentó el tema de los gladiadores, además de al senador Graco (nombre de un par de tribunos revolucionarios del siglo II a. C.), que en ambos filmes es un veterano hombre de estado que intenta salvaguardar los antiguos derechos del senado romano en contra de un ambiciosa autócrata —Marco Licinio Craso en Espartaco y Cómodo en Gladiator—. En ambos filmes hay una secuencia idéntica en la que un gladiador (Máximo aquí, el Draba interpretado por Woody Strode en Espartaco) arroja su arma a las gradas después de un combate y antes de una línea de diálogo: «Roma es la turba», dicha en la película de Scott por Graco y por Julio César en Espartaco. La recreación de la entrada de Cómodo en Roma recuerda la imaginería del documental propagandístico nazi de Leni Riefenstahl, El triunfo de la voluntad (1934), aunque Scott puntualizó que la iconografía de los congresos nazis estaba por supuesto inspirada en la del imperio romano. Gladiator refleja mucho de la procesión de Adolf Hitler. El filme nazi comienza con una vista aérea de Hitler llegando en avión, mientras que Scott muestra también un plano aéreo de la Roma antigua, seguido rápidamente de un plano de las multitudes viendo a Cómodo pasar en carro ante ellos.Winkler, p.114 Lo primero que aparece en el documental alemán es el águila nazi, en Gladiator también aparece la estatua de un águila en lo alto de un arco de triunfo. En un momento de la película propagandística alemana una niña le entrega flores a Hitler, mientras que Cómodo también es recibido por varias niñas que le lanzan flores.Winkler, p.115 Música thumb|upright|[[Hans Zimmer, compositor de la célebre banda sonora de Gladiator.]] La célebre banda sonora de Gladiator, nominada al Óscar, fue compuesta por Hans Zimmer y Lisa Gerrard y dirigida por Gavin Greenaway. Zimmer en principio tuvo intención de recurrir a la vocalista israelí Ofra Haza, con la que había trabajado en El príncipe de Egipto, pero la intérprete falleció en febrero de 2000 antes de que pudiera empezar a grabar. En su lugar su eligió a la australiana Gerrard. La música de muchas de las escenas de batalla se han comparado por su similitud con Mars: The Bringer of War de Gustav Holst, y en 2006 la Holst Foundation demandó a Zimmer por un supuesto plagio. Otra clara evocación musical se puede escuchar en la escena de la entrada triunfal de Cómodo en Roma, realzada por una composición musical que claramente recuerda a dos secciones de El anillo del nibelungo de Richard Wagner, el El oro del Rin y El ocaso de los dioses. El grito de guerra de los germanos que combaten al principio del filme fue tomado de la película ''Zulú'', de 1964, una de las películas favoritas de Ridley Scott. El 27 de febrero de 2001, casi un año después de la puesta en venta de la banda sonora de la película, Decca Records produjo Gladiator: More Music From the Motion Picture, y en 2005 la misma discográfica estrenó Gladiator: Special Anniversary Edition, con dos CD que recopilaban las dos anteriores ediciones. En 2003 Luciano Pavarotti hizo pública una grabación de sí mismo interpretando una canción de la película y dijo que lamentaba haber rechazado en su día una oferta que le hicieron para cantarla para el filme. Recepción Gladiator recibió críticas positivas, en concreto de un 78% de los críticos sondeados por la página web Rotten Tomatoes, que registró un 7 sobre 10 de nota media. En la página Metacritic la película obtuvo una calificación favorable de 64/100 en base a 37 reseñas de críticos de prestigio. La CNN afirmó que la batalla de Germania era una «de sus batallas de cine favoritas», mientras que la revista Entertainment Weekly colocó a Máximo en el sexto lugar de su lista de héroes de acción favoritos por la «poderosa y conmovedora interpretación de Crowe». En 2004 el canal británico Channel 4 realizó una encuesta que colocó a Gladiator en el sexto lugar de las mejores películas de la historia del cine. Paul Ashbourne, famoso crítico de cine, le otorgó al filme «tres pulgares arriba» y dijo que era su película favorita de toda la historia pues tenía una sólida trama argumental que nos transporta a los tiempos de la antigua Roma. Entertainment Weekly incluyó la película de Scott entre lo mejor de la década.Geier, Thom; Jensen, Jeff; Jordan, Tina; Lyons, Margaret; Markovitz, Adam; Nashawaty, Chris; Pastorek, Whitney; Rice, Lynette; Rottenberg, Josh; Schwartz, Missy; Slezak, Michael; Snierson, Dan; Stack, Tim; Stroup, Kate; Tucker, Ken; Vary, Adam B.; Vozick-Levinson, Simon; Ward, Kate (December 11, 2009), "The 100 Greatest Movies, TV shows, Albums, Books, Characters, Scenes, Episodes, Songs, Dresses, Music vidos, and Trends that entertained us over the past". Entertainment Weekly. (1079/1080):74-84 También tuvo sus detractores. El prestigioso crítico Roger Ebert en particular criticó duramente el aspecto del filme por ser «turbio, confuso e indistinto». También se burló del guion porque en su opinión «utiliza la depresión como sustituto de la personalidad, además de creer que si los personajes están amargados y lo suficientemente malhumorados, no nos daremos cuenta de lo aburridos que son». Gladiator se estrenó en 2938 salas de cine de Estados Unidos y recaudó 34,83 millones de dólares en su primer fin de semana.Schwartz, p.141 En dos semanas su recaudación en la taquilla norteamericana sobrepasó los 103 millones de dólares. Fue una de las películas más taquilleras del año 2000 y recaudó en todo el mundo más de 457 millones de dólares. Premios Gladiator fue nominada a los premios de 36 ceremonias distintas, incluyendo la 73ª edición de los premios Óscar, los premios BAFTA y los Globos de Oro. De un total de 119 nominaciones, la película ganó 48 premios. La película ganó cinco premios de la Academia y fue nominada en otras siete categorías, incluyendo Mejor Actor de Reparto (Joaquin Phoenix) y Mejor Director (Ridley Scott). Hubo cierta controversia en su nominación a Mejor Banda Sonora, pues el premio fue propuesto únicamente para Hans Zimmer y no para Lisa Gerrard debido a las normas de la Academia norteamericana. Sin embargo, los dos ganaron el Globo de Oro por Mejor banda sonora como co-compositores. * 73ª edición de los premios Óscar ** Mejor película ** Mejor actor (Russell Crowe) ** Mejores efectos visuales ** Mejor diseño de vestuario ** Mejor sonido * American Cinema Editors ** Best Edited Feature Film - Dramatic * Art Directors Guild * Premios BAFTA ** Mejor película ** Mejor montaje ** Mejor fotografía ** Mejor diseño de producción * Globos de Oro ** Mejor película - Drama ** Mejor banda sonora * Círculo de críticos de cine de Londres ** Actor del año (Russell Crowe) Impacto El enorme éxito de la película propició el resurgimiento del interés por la antigua Roma, lo que el periódico The New York Times apodó como «efecto Gladiator». Las ventas de los libros Cicero: The Life and Times of Rome's Greatest Politician y la traducción de Gregory Hays de Meditaciones, de Marco Aurelio, aumentaron enormemente tras el estreno de la película. El filme de Scott también recuperó el género péplum, el cine épico histórico, en que el que encuadran películas posteriores como ''Troya'', ''El rey Arturo'', ''Alejandro Magno'', ''300'', Kingdom of Heaven o ''Robin Hood'' (estas dos últimas dirigidas por el propio Ridñey Scott). El personaje Máximo fue colocado en el puesto 12º en la lista de los 50 mejores héroes y villanos elaborada por la revista británica ''Total Film y en el lugar 35º entre los 100 mejores personajes del cine escogidos por la revista Empire.The 100 Greatest Movie Characters Empire. Formato doméstico La película fue estrenada en DVD el 20 de noviembre de 2000. Desde entonces ha sido puesta a la venta en numerosas versiones extendidas y especiales. La edición extendida en DVD se puso a la venta en agosto de 2005 y cuenta con unos quince minutos de metraje que no se exhibieron en cines. El montaje original, que Scott todavía llama su «montaje del director», también está incluido. Asimismo esa edición presentaba nuevos comentarios del propio director y de su protagonista Russell Crowe.Gladiator, Edición especial extendida, zonadvd.com. Consultado el 26 de septiembre de 2012. Gladiator apareció en formato Blu-Ray en septiembre de 2009 como parte de las «Series Zafiro» de Paramount en una edición con dos discos que venía acompañada de extras similares a los vistos en los DVD: comentarios, tráileres, escenas eliminadas, documentales, storyboard, galerías de imágenes y las audiciones del reparto. También traía, al igual que la edición extendida en DVD, el montaje original de cine y el extendido. Este primer Blu-Ray de la película recibió críticas negativas por la pobre calidad de imagen, lejana a lo que puede ofrecer este formato para una película moderna, por lo que en 2010 apareció una nueva versión con la imagen remasterizada. Doblaje Galería 46D92DD853689C3C5D2BEDFA9488AF.jpg david-hall-gladiator-2-russell-crowe.jpg g.jpg gladiator022wallpapers.jpg MV5BMjMwMTMwMDM3MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTk0NjcxNA@@._V1._CR341,0,1366,1366_SS105_.jpg gladiator_2000.jpg plano-medio2.jpg gladiator_l.jpg large_gladiator_blu-ray_6.jpg Referencias Bibliografía * * * Schwartz, Richard (2001). The Films of Ridley Scott. Westport, CT: Praeger. ISBN 0-275-96976-2 * * Winkler, Martin (2004). Gladiator Film and History. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. ISBN 1-4051-1042-2 Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Universal Pictures Categoría:Películas de 2000 Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Ridley Scott Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar